Harry Potter: Dream of the Sightless
by Nimisisenvy
Summary: an eleven year old Harry has a dream about what the future may hold.. will it change what is to come? Rated M just in case i get carried away with the fight scenes. harry/hermione. no slash.
1. Chapter 1

I am making no money from this, and i dont own harry potter.

This is my first fic, so it might not be all that great. also i am bad with spelling, and punctuation.. so sorry about that.  
this is going to be highly AU once we start going, so if your a diehard canon this fic isnt for you.

--

Harry Potter: Boy who lived, Beacon of light, Destroyer of He Who Must Not Be Named... the list goes on and on. At this moment all that means nothing. Sure he killed Voldimort for good, but at what cost? Everyone he ever loved, or cared for is dead. The Ministry of Magic is gone, and Muggles know about Wizards now. All he is able to think about about is, "Why? Why didn't I train harder? Why was i kept in the dark? Why didn't i know what i had to do untill it was too late to save anything?". Crying hard as he cradles Hermione in his arms, her head rolling to the side. Hermione was the last of his friends left alive, but she too met her end not more than fifteen minutes ago. Harry lets out a long wimper as he slowly stands up, glancing around the scene of the last battle one last time. He looks down at Hermione and says softly "Dont worry My Love, we will be togeather again soon.". Slowly as if in a daze Harry raises his wand to his chest, "Avada Kedav...".

An eleven year old Harry Potter bolts upright in his bed, it had all been a dream... Voldimort killing his friends, Dumbledore dieing at the hands of Snape in his sixth year, Ron turning on him and becoming a death eater. There was no way he was the last hope for the wizarding world, he had only just found out he was a wizard 3 days ago when that giant of a man Hagrid came to his house to explain it to him personally. Making up his mind that he would talk to the man later today on their shopping trip about his dream he shivers slightly from the memory of the dream and snuggles up in the small corner of his cubbord under the stairs and drifts back off to sleep.

"BOY.. GET YOUR FREAK BUTT IN HERE NOW!!"... was what he woke up too, jumping to his feet like he was shot hitting his head on the slanted roof of his small cubby hole under the stairs. Harry walks into the living room glancing at the clock on the wall for the time. "Oh no, its almost noon, Hagrid will be here soon!" he mutters to himself. "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Your freak friend is at the door, i refuse to answer the door for freaks." Vernon says as he starts to turn purple in the face "Thank you Uncle Vernon" is all Harry said as he walked to the door to answer it.

"Oh there ya are Harry. Was starting to wonder when someone would answer the door" boomed Hagrids deep voice as Harry pulled the door open.  
"Yes Sir, are we ready to leave? How will i pay for my things? Where are we going? How will we get there? Is anyone else coming?" Harry excitedly fired off questions left and right.  
"Woah, one question at a time there.. but let me see if i can answer them..." Hagrid looked deep in thought as he tried to answer all of Harry's questions. "Were ready to go if you are, I have your key to the Vault you parents left you to pay for your schooling, were going to Diagon Ally, we will take the Knight Bus to get there, Professor Dumbledore will meet us there for a short time. was there any more questions"  
"Yes sir, i have one more.. am i only allowed to buy whats on the school list, or am i allowed to get anything else?" Harry asked thinking about all the diffrent stuff he would like to read about.  
"You can buy anything you want too Harry, its your money." was all Hagrid needed to say to put a huge grin on Harrys face.

--

--

so what do you think? i know im not that good just yet, but this is the first story i ever wrote thats going to be more than 500 words long, and the first fanfic ever for me. im open to any comments, if you like it tell me, if you dont tell me.. i dont mind people telling me how bad something is, everyone has an opinion... also i should have an update once a week at the slowest, and as much as one a day... have fun


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter - remember i do not own Harry Potter and i am making no money from this story.

Chapter2

Harry watched wide eyed as Hagrid stuck out his arm.. and a bus appeared out of nowhere i seemed. getting on the bus Hagrid said "Leaky Cauldron." to the driver and before they could even sit down there were off with a bang, throwing Harry to the back of the bus with a thud. "Sorry about that Harry, should have warned ya to hold on to something.". "Its ok Hagrid, no harm done."

"So Harry, how have you been since i came to visit?" asked Hagrid. "Good, but there was something ive been wanting to ask you about." Harry responded. "Go on then, ask away.. ill answer what i can." came Hagrids reply. "Well...," started Harry, not knowing what exactly to ask, "i guess the first question would be, Is Voldemort real?" asked Harry, causing Hagrid to flench and hiss "Dont say his name, yes hes real, and a bad man.. we dont dare speak his name.". This caused Harry to pause if Voldemort is real then maybe... "Did he kill my parents?"... Hagrid looks at Harry with sarrow in his eyes, unable to speak he just nods. "And is it true that i was the one to kill him when i was just fifteen months old?" again Hagrid just nods. "and Dumbledore gave me to my Aunt and Uncle for my own protection?" once more Hagrid nods. "And he isnt really dead, but more like a ghost floating around untill he can get his body back." this was said as more of a statement than a question. "When are we going to meet Dumbledore, i have some things we have to talk about... important things." Harry asked just as the bus pulls to a stop in front of the little pub. "He should be waiting for us inside, how do you know all of this?" Hagrid asked a little bewildered. Harry just looks back at him with a smirk that dosnt quite reach his eyes and says "I had a dream last night that seemed too real to be true." with that Harry jumped off the bus and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid following quickly behind him.

When they stepped into the dingy pub Harry walked over to Dumbledore right away, and sat down accross from him at the table, looking him stright in the eye. "Hello Professor." Harry said with a small smirk, noticing everyone in the room was now stairing at him. "Hello Harry, i did not think that you would remember me" the old man said with a twinkle in his eye, "to what do i owe this pleasure?". Harry grinned, "I have a few questions, and im sure you would rather talk about them in a less... croweded area, why dont we ask... erm... what was his name?... OH YA! Tom, why dont we ask Tom for a private room?". The twinkle faded from Dumbledores eyes, "How did you know his name Harry? have you been here before?". Harry shook his head "No sir, but i would rather explain it to you when were in a more private area, im sure you will understand once we get there.". Dumbledore just nodded, standing up to go speak with Tom, when he was done he just motioned for Harry to follow him into the room.

Harry had a wicked idea, bringing up his memory of the dream he got a weird gleam in his eye, now was the time to prove he knew the truth right away, before he waisted even more time. Stepping into the room and shutting the door he looked up and the professor, "Could you please set up silencing wards, and anti-easedropping charms?" Dumbledores eyes got big in supprise but just nodded, after he was done he nodded again and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the large comfy looking chair infront of the fireplace. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" Harry said, looking stright into Dumbledores eyes, Dumbledore looked like a deer in headlights, putting his hand to his heart he sat down on the chair accross from Harry. "Ho-How d-did you know?" he asked, Harry got a look of depression on his face as he thought back on the dream he had "I had a dream of things to come, i know alot more of what will happen, and i even know that you won't or can't do anything about alot of them, like Snape for.." Dumbledore cut him off by saying "Professor Snape, Harry" Harry looked a little Iritated but continued "Like Snape for instance, i refuse to call that thing a man, let alone a professor... Sir he will turn on you, and will kill you at the end of my sixth year if you don't do something about it. Also i would suggest finding someone other than Quirrel for the DADA possition, he has the bad habbit of getting Voldemort stuck to the back of his head.". Dumbledore just looked at him weirdly "I will look into it, but i cant dismiss him because a child had a dream, even if said dream seemed to be slightly prophetic, why dont you let me think on this for a while, you need to do your school shopping and get back to your Aunt and Uncle before it gets too late.". "Sir, if i could prove without a doubt that Sirius Black is innocent, could you please let me move in with him, my Uncle has a bad habbit of beating me untill atleast one of my bones are broken, and then starving me for days on end if he is in a bad move." Harry said, looking as if it were a completly normal conversation. "Now Harry, i dont know how you knew about Sirius Black, but he is guilty, and im sure your family isnt nearly as bad as you say." Dumbledore said, more to himself than to Harry. "But what if i can give proof that he is, without a doubt 100 innocent?" he asked in an angry voice. "Well if you think you can find proof i would be willing to look at it, now why dont we go shop before it gets too late? ill even come with you to talk about this more." Dumbledore said with a slight hint of hope in his eye.

They walked out of the room still talking quietly about his living arangements, and how his "family" treats him, motioning for Hagrid to follow they stepped out the back door, opening the arch-way into Diagon Ally and stepping through, Dumbledore looks at Harry and asks "Where too first Harry?". With a small grin on his face Harry lead the way to Gringotts, assuming either Hagrid or Dumbledore had his key, he assumed right and after filling his bag with money he lead the way to Ollivanders. When Harry walked in he turned to the corner that he knew Ollivander would be hiding in and waved, "Hello Mr. Ollivander, you can come out of the shadows now, we dont bite.". Mr. Ollivander stepped out of the shadows with a shocked look on his face that he soon hid, "Well hello Mr. Potter, i guessed it would be about time for your wand, which is your wand hand?". "How about i just point out the wand i need sir? i think i already know which one it is." Harry said with a grin. "So you think you know a bit about wands then do you? would you like to make a wager on who gets it correct first?" Mr. Ollivander asked with a slightly hungry look on his face. "Sure sir, how about... oh.. ill hand over Godric Gryphondor's Journal as soon as im of age and can access my vault if you get it first, you will promise to give me a second wand.. any one in this store or your vaults if i get it first, ill even allow you to register both of them at the ministry." he answered with a grin. "Gryphondor's Journal?! you have yourself a deal kid, ill even let you pick first." he replied, then started scanning the shelves for what he was going to pick. Harry walked over to the shelves randomly opening boxes untill he found the one he was looking for, he walked over to Mr. Ollivander and with a grin pulled it out of the box, with a small wave of his hand he shot a streak of pure gold accross the room, Ollivanders eyes bugged out when Harry said "Holly, 11 inches with a single tail feather from a Pheonix, quite good with defense magic, now Sir i believe we have another wand to pick..."


End file.
